walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone
The Sword in the Stone is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1988. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 3rd April 1989, 10th February 1992 and 12th July 1993, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 15th May 1995 and 25th November 1996. and is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 3rd June 2002. and it got re-released by Disney on 18th August 2008. Description A WONDROUS GOLDEN SWORD EMBEDDED IN A LARGE STONE OFFERS A TEMPTING CHALLENGE TO THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST MEN IN THE KINGDOM: REMOVE THE SWORD AND BECOME THE NEXT KING OF ENGLAND! AWESOME MIRACLES! MALEVOLENT WIZARDS! FIRE BREATHING DRAGONS! ALL AGAINST ONE BOY'S DREAM! THE SWORD IN THE STONE IS THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS: A LEGEND AND A CLASSIC! STORY BY BILL PEET. BASED ON THE BOOK BY T.H. WHITE. Cast * Arthur/Wart: Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman and Robert Reitherman * Merlin: Karl Swenson * Archimedes: Junius Matthews * Sir Ector: Sebastian Cabot * Sir Kay: Norman Alden * Madam Mim and Granny Squirrel: Martha Wentworth * Sir Pellinore: Alan Napier * Sir Bart: Thurl Ravenscroft * Scullery Maid: Barbara Jo Allen * Girl Squirrel: Ginny Tyler * Wolf: James MacDonald * Tiger and Talbot: Mel Blanc Trivia Trailers and info Original 1988 release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 with clips of "Pinocchio", "The Sword in the Stone", "Return to Oz", "Mary Poppins", "Mickey's Magical World", "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "Mickey's Christmas Carol" and "Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics". 1989 Re-release Opening Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo April 3, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo April 3, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1992 Re-release (Version 1) Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1992) - The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Song of the South, and Alice in Wonderland Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # Euro Disney Resort Paris 1992 Advert 1992 Re-release (Version 2) Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1992) - The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Song of the South, and Alice in Wonderland Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1995 Re-release Opening # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring, and Helping Others) Closing # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008